


Spank

by jrugg



Category: Gracepoint (TV), Monte Carlo (2011)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-12
Updated: 2014-12-12
Packaged: 2018-03-01 03:04:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,285
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2757182
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jrugg/pseuds/jrugg
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Alicia is about to find out that Emmett gives some pretty good spankings.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Spank

Emmett was pissed, the kind of unbelievably mad where he just wanted to quit his job and move somewhere where idiots would never bother him again. Sometimes he felt like the only competent person at the station and the way everything was botched with their main suspect this afternoon, he was sure they had just blown a big case.

His drive home did nothing to cool his temper and he entered the house, purposefully slamming the door behind him with a loud expletive.

“Emmett?” a timid voice called as Alicia appeared in the doorway between the living room and the kitchen, her lips turned down in a concerned pout.

“Ahh, I’m sorry doll, I didn’t know you were home,” Emmett said, rubbing his face with his hand.

“Rough day?”

“The worst. Better now that I’m with you though.”

Loosening his tie and grabbing a beer from the refrigerator, Emmett made his way to the couch with Alicia following him.

“Do you want to talk about it?” she asked quietly as she saw how tightly Emmett was gripping the beer bottle.

“No,” he firmly responded.

Alicia’s soft warm fingers wrapped around his and gently pried them away from the beer bottle. She set the sweating bottle on a coaster on the coffee table and then straddled his lap.

“Let me make it better,” she said. She removed his loosened tie and began to undo his shirt buttons with nimble fingers while she leaned in and kissed him.

Emmett moaned against her mouth and his naturally rough instincts took over and he gripped her bum, pulling her flush against him. He dug his fingers into Alicia’s firm flesh and when her teeth nipped at his lower lip, he reached back and lowered a smack to her bum.

The slap itself was gentle but the sound of it reverberated through the room. Alicia gasped against Emmett’s mouth and pulled away from the kiss, looking at him with wide eyes.

“Doll,” Emmett said apologetically, “I don’t know why…I didn’t mean to.”

Alicia shook her head and leaned in, capturing Emmett’s earlobe between her teeth, this time causing him to gasp.

“I liked it,” she murmured against his ear. “Do it again.”

Emmett growled in appreciation and Alicia pressed her chest against his, pushing her backside out in invitation.

The next slap was a bit firmer than the first but still gentle and Alicia moaned softly.

“Mmm, yes,” she sighed and, to Emmett’s further astonishment, she draped herself over his lap, her forearms resting on the arm of the couch and demanded more.

His palm lingered on the right side of her bum circling widely. He had done this with past lovers and he definitely wanted to do it again but this was his love, his English doll. But here she was draped over him, ready and waiting for him to give her a proper spanking.

When his hand still hadn’t moved, Alicia turned her head and looked at him, her eyes questioning.

“Emmett? Do you not want to?”

In response, he tightened his jaw and lifted his hand bringing it down with a hard smack.

Alicia yelped with a combination of surprise and pain but she did not pull away from him; instead she arched her backside closer to his hands. Emmett lifted her dress up around her hips, exposing the skin of her ass and her white satin thong. The next contact was skin on skin and Alicia yelped once more as she immediately felt the stinging heat.

Emmett alternated between firm spanks and then softly rubbing the spots he had struck, watching Alicia’s pale skin turn pink and red from the force of his hand. He felt himself harden and he adjusted himself on the couch to relieve the strain he felt against his zipper.

Alicia’s stunned shrieks gradually turned into pleased moans, her forehead resting on her arms. She was surprised to find how much she was enjoying this; Emmett always had a rough edge to him and while she loved being spoiled, sometimes it felt good to have him release that aggression on her. She could feel herself getting wetter with each smack of his hand against her bum and she was sure he could smell her arousal.

After a particularly hard smack that left the distinct mark of his fingers on her already reddened skin, Emmett decided that Alicia had had enough, even though she arched up with a loud drawn out moan. His fingers gently moved over her skin that was radiating heat, down her perfect silky smooth thighs to their destination between her legs. His fingers hooked around her thong and pulled it aside. He trailed his fingers along her slit and they were immediately coated with her juices.

“Leese, you’re so wet,” he murmured, sliding over to her clit, finding the small bud enlarged and stiff.

“Mmm, you liked what I was doing to you, didn’t you?”

“Yes,” Alicia gasped as Emmett stroked her.

“Naughty girl.” He continued to rub her clit with his thumb while he entered her with his middle and ring fingers.

“Emmett,” Alicia moaned.

“Yes, doll?” He asked as his fingers began to curl inside of her.

“Feels so good,” she gasped, turning her head to look at him.

Her eyes were dark with desire, her pupils blown. Her lips were full and parted as her breath came out in short puffs. She was always beautiful but, to Emmett, nothing could top this moment.

“Leese, you’re so gorgeous,” he stated, leaning down to kiss her shoulder. His fingers continued to move inside her, picking up the pace as he found that perfect spot that made her quiver.

“Yes, Emmett,” she cried, “don’t stop. I’m so close.”

She squeezed her eyes shut and rocked against Emmett’s hand. A few more thrusts and strokes of her clit and she was coming undone. She keened and moaned as the tightness in her belly and below unraveled, the feelings of pleasure coursing through her body.

Emmett let her ride out her orgasm, continuing to move and scissor his fingers to get all he could out of her until she whimpered, signifying that she had had enough.

Her eyes were glazed over as she looked at him, her eyelids heavy as she struggled to keep them open.

“I love you Alicia,” Emmett said softly, his fingers dancing along the small of her back.

“I love you too,” she replied, a tiny suppressed whimper escaping her as his fingers grazed over her still exposed backside.

Emmett’s hand jerked away from her as if he had been burned.

“Oh doll, does it hurt? I tried not to get too carried away but you were making all those sexy noises and…”

“Emmett darling,” she said, her fingers coming up to his lips to quiet him. “Yes, I’m a bit sore but it’s fine. I liked it. Quite a lot actually. I’ll be fine.”

Alicia’s eyes fell closed but only for a moment, as she was still aware that Emmett was hard beneath his trousers and pressing against her stomach. She shifted around so she could stroke him through the trousers.

“Leese, you don’t have to.”

“Let me,” she whispered. “It’s your turn.”

He placed his hand over hers stilling her movements, even though the rest of his body was screaming to let her continue.

“We have all night doll. Just rest a little bit and then I’ll let you do whatever you want to me. And maybe I’ll do a little bit more to you.”

His lips quirked up in a sly smile and Alicia thanked all of her lucky stars that this wonderfully dirty American man had found his way into her life.


End file.
